This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for attaching an individual finger to a birdie block. More particularly, it relates to a means for attaching at least one finger to a birdie block without affecting the attachment of any other of the fingers to the block.
Finger attachments of the type described herein are generally used in conventional grid-type case packing machines such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,034 to Thomas P. Hartness. In general, such packing machines insert articles, such as bottles, into a container or carton through a grid set in order to position the articles in a predetermined position within the container. Typically, the articles are fed by a conveyor into a predetermined relation above a grid that includes a plurality of birdie blocks positioned at predetermined positions along the grid. Each of the birdie blocks includes a plurality of fingers extending therefrom, such that, as the articles pass through the grid between adjacent birdie blocks, the fingers may guide the articles into appropriate receptacles within the container. The fingers typically are either flexible or are pivotally mounted to the birdie blocks, such that a plurality of fingers from adjacent blocks may cooperate to guide the articles to a preferred position within the individual receptacles within the container.
Numerous grid sets and attachment methods have been proposed. However, thus far, such approaches generally fail to completely address the needs of the packing industry. Typically, a relatively significant amount time may be required to replace broken or damaged fingers in packing machines having conventional finger attachments, as there are generally numerous component parts. In addition, many conventional finger attachments require a burdensome disassembly of the birdie block and fingers attached thereto in order to replace or attach a single finger.